


It's all about control, baby

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Control and Trust, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Dark, Porn with Feelings, some sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock learns to have some patience, Jim learns about control.---------------------------------------------------------Inspiration: a scene from Marcella





	

The knife shone against Sherlock's skin. The tip of it was pressed to his sternum, the lightest touch of pressure before it slide down a fraction and stopped right under a button of Sherlock's purple shirt.

 

The pressure increased and the button popped off, landing somewhere on the floor. Sherlock exhaled, a soft sound of breath leaving his noise, filling the darkened bedroom. Sherlock's eyes were glued to the knife, following the movement's it made over his now exposed chest.

 

It felt cool to the touch, goosebumps formed on his arms and his nipples went hard. Above him he heard a soft chuckled sound.

 

“I knew you'd like it Sherlock.”

 

The voice was soft, haunting and full of lust and want. Sherlock moaned, the sound stifled by the gag in his mouth. He looked up, eyes trailing the fit body of his lover, still fully clothed. He noticed the growing erection and he bucked up slightly.

 

The tip of the knife was pressed harder into his flesh, making the flesh bend beneath it but not slicing through it. Pain was not the point of this, trust was. Total surrender to your partner, finding the edge were you both enjoyed it the must, dipping your fingertips into the danger but not drowning in it.

 

Sherlock exhaled again as the knife slide further down his skin and his shirt, the rest of the buttons followed and now he his whole upper body was exposed. The cooler air in the room made the hairs on his chest stand up and his nipples hardened even more.

 

“So glorious, pet.”

 

The knife went up, scrapping his left nipple lightly and all his senses where on fire. He moaned again, grabbing the sheets tighter although he wanted to grab his lover instead. He wasn't aloud just yet, he had to earn it to touch him. Had to be a good boy and obey.

 

“You're doing so well, pet. So well.”

 

Sherlock's face turned red at the praise, he closed his eyes in shame and yanked them open soon after when the knife trailed a line for his nipple to his bellybutton, much harder then before.

 

“Look at me. Don't be ashamed Sherlock. You are marvelous, a gift.”

 

Sherlock locked his eyes to Jim's, letting the words fill his mind, his body and his cock. He felt so hard, the veines where standing out, the head swollen and red. He wanted to feel friction on his cock, Jim's hands or mouth. Both, he needed more.

 

Jim smiled, looking at Sherlock's cock, licking his lips. He trailed the knife further down, the blade caressing Sherlock's pubic hair and Sherlock did his best not to flinch.

 

Trust, this was all about trust.

 

Sherlock looked at Jim, noticing the pleased glint in his eyes and he felt pride swell up in his chest. He lifted his hands off the bed and when Jim gave a small nod grabbed Jim's free hand and squeezed it tight.

 

His other hand went to his cock but Jim stopped him with a shake of his head.

 

“Not yet, pet. _Patience_.”

 

A flicker of impatience and irritation was visible in Sherlock's eyes and Jim pulled his hand away, one eyebrow raised up.

 

Sherlock's face flamed up and he swallowed hard, tears starting to form, he hated disappointing his partner. Jim stroked his face, making soothing sounds and whipping the wetness away.

 

Jim looked at Sherlock's face, deciding if they had gone to far, taking in all the signs in Sherlock's eyes, face and body language. It was a process this thing they did, boundaries and rules at to be shaped and changed at times. They loved the edge this game added but they didn't want to crash and burn.

 

Sherlock shook his head, answering to the question formed on Jim's face and Jim grabbed Sherlock's hand again. The knife had been resting on Sherlock's groin all this time and his erection was still very much on.

 

The knife carefully and slowly went further down, the tip the only thing connecting with Sherlock's cock and Sherlock saw stars. It was so dangerous and erotic and his body felt on fire. Tiny drips of precome were forming and he saw Jim's irises go larger because of it.

 

“So beautiful.” Jim whispered, watching the knife go down again, following the lines of Sherlock's leg. Sherlock's body was pushing off the bed by this time, desperate for his lover's hands on him.

 

Jim smiled, finally placing the knife on the ground and running his now free hand up and down Sherlock's leg. Jim released his hand out of Sherlock's and scratched his nails hard over Sherlock's chest and stomach before going down and licking his right nipple.

 

The muffle sound out of Sherlock's mouth made Jim smirk and he did the same with Sherlock's left nipple, trailing his hands through Sherlock's wet curls and pulling them hard.

 

Sherlock's back arched off the bed, exposing his long, pale neck and Jim sank his teeth into them, making a mark. Cleaming his lover for all the world to see. Sherlock was panting harder now, having more trouble to breath and Jim removed the gag.

 

Dirty moans filled the room as Jim kissed, licked and teased Sherlock's neck, his hands finally grabbing Sherlock's cock and slowly stroking it.

 

“JIM! Oh please. Oh. I.”

 

Sherlock was babbling, grabbing Jim's arms, his hips bucking up into Jim's tight fist. He was so close, he felt the urgency in his stomach, his cock was throbbing and before he even had time to warn Jim he was coming hard. Semen landing on Jim's hand, some drops staining Jim's crisp suit.

 

“Wonderful, glorious, divine. Such a good pet.” Jim was panting in his ear as he came down, working Sherlock's dick for ever last drop before he removed his hands and licked the cum of it.

 

Sherlock was mesmerized, moaning as Jim fucked his finger, tasting Sherlock on his tongue. He reached out and pulled Jim down, kissing him hard and desperate, now tasting himself.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Sherlock asked, reaching for Jim's fly. Jim fell down on his back, helping Sherlock remove his pants, his cock springing out.

 

Sherlock licked his lips, placing himself between Jim's knees.

 

“Please, pet. I wanna come inside your throat.”

 

Sherlock moaned and took Jim's cock in all the way, bobbing up and down. He loved the feel of a cock inside his mouth, that hot flesh stretching his jaw, making his muscles ache, the ability to make Jim lose control underneath him.

 

His hands went to Jim's balls and started tugging at them, taking Jim further down his throat. He moaned when Jim's hands went into his curls and started taking control of the tempo. He relaxed his muscles, letting Jim fuck his face the way he liked it.

 

“Now, pet. Now, oh you feel so good. I'm coming.”

 

Jim came down his throat with a loud scream, filling up the bedroom and Sherlock vaguely wondered if the neighbors would hear. He hoped they did. He taste the saltiness of Jim's cum, swallowing it all down before releasing Jim's cock.

 

“Good?”

 

Sherlock whipped his mouth off with a tissue on the nightstand, taking in Jim all breathless and flushed, soft cock now resting on his stomach.

 

“You'll need to wash that, you know.”

 

Sherlock smirked, pointing at Jim's suit where Sherlock's cum had left stains. He felt ridiculously proud seeing them there.

 

“I'm never taking them off now. This is prove of our love, pet. Let them all see.”

 

Jim smiled, reaching out to Sherlock and wrapping him up close.

 

“You're such a romantic.”

 

“Admit it, you love it.”

 

Jim kissed the top of his head, already drifting off.

 

“I love you indeed.”

 

Jim heard Sherlock whisper in his ear and he pressed him closer to his body. Sherlock's head on his shoulder.

 

“You better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came because of a scene I saw in Marcella and I thought it would be perfect for them.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is just made up by me.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
